fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Locky vs. Gaming/Vs. Super Mario Bros. 2
Super Mario Bros .2... or at least American version of Super Mario Bros. 2. Yeah, all you guys knows the story. Miyamoto decided to create a prototype for a 4-player Mario game, but at that time Nintendo had a deal with Fuji TV, so instead Miyamoto created Doki Doki Panic. In Japan, Super Mario Bros. 2 was out, Nintendo saw that the Japanese Super Mario Bros. 2 was too hard for American players, because you know... we aren't Japanese players . So, Nintendo decided to release Doki Doki Panic as Super Mario Bros. 2 in America and Europe. Eventually the American version of Super Mario Bros. 2 was released for the Japan known as Super Mario Bros. USA, and the Japanese version of Super Mario Bros. 2 was included on the All-Stars pack as "The Lost Levels". Geez so much story, and for now... let's go to more story! YAYY... eeff. So Mario have a weird dream about he entering another world, where an evil being known as Wart is trying to conquer that world, named Subcon. He wokes up and on the next day, he tells his dream to Luigi, Peach and Toad, latter they saw a small cave with a long staircase, in the end, they found a door which is exactly the same as the one that Mario saw on his dreams, when they enter it... BAM, they appear inside Subcon. Mario discovers that his dream is true and now must save Subcon. Ok... So gameplay-wise, it have nothing to do with the first one. You can't kill enemies by jumping on them, instead if you try to do so, you will stay on them like a platform, you have to press B + Down to catch the enemy and throw at something else, or to a pit. You start with two hearts, there's no blocks to break, no ? Blocks and no Fire Flower. But that's ok, there's plenty of new things, you can grab vegetables from the ground which serves as a projectile, you can find a potion that creates a door and leaves you to another dimension of the Subcon, the POW Block which can defeat every enemy on the screen, the Bob-Ombs which explode after a short time, the Koopa Shells which can be thrown to defeat enemies and more. Also, remember the doors that I mentioned? They can leave you to another dimension, there you can either find items like the ones that I mentioned, coins or mushrooms. Coins can be used at the lottery machine when you beat the level, and Mushrooms gives you an extra heart. At the end of each level you fight Birdo, it is rather easy at the end, but it gets harder as you progress, obviously. In the final level of each world, you fight a boss (no shit, seriosuly?), the first one is Mouser, a mouse that use bombs and have the most coolest sunglasses that I ever saw, Tryclyde, a three-headed fire snake, Mouser again at World 3, Fryguy, a... flame, Clawgrib, a crab, Tryclyde again at World 6 and then Wart. The boss fights in this game are very easy to deal with it, even Wart. Personally, I think that SMB2 is easier than SMB, except for Phanto. In some levels, you can find a key which opens a locked door, but when you get it, ''run for your fucking life ''because this motherfucker will follow you until you drop the key somewhere or open the door, and my god this guy is annyoning. Graphics-wise, it looks pretty damn sweet, it have more detailed sprites, the graphics are nice to look at, and the overall sprites are pretty damn sweet. Music-wise, it is very great, it is not great as the first one, but it have a lot of catchy themes, such as the desert-level themes and the boss fight themes. Super Mario Bros. 2 recieved some ports, the Japanese version only changes their names, there's the Playchoice-10 version of it, it was with the Super Mario All-Stars pack, and it have better graphics and music, obviously, it was included on the Wii Virtual Console and it was one of the Brawl's masterpieces. In 2001, a remake of the game was released for the GBA known as Super Mario Advance, it have the same graphic and music upgrade from the All-Stars version, but it also adds more things to it. Example, at World 3, instead of fightning Mouser, you fight a robotic version of Birdo. There's some minor differences, you start with one heart, you can save the game at any time, hearts are easier to find, there's a score system, similar to the Yoshi Coins in Super Mario World, there's the Ace Coins, which give you an 1-Up every time you find each five of them in each level, there's the Yoshi's challenge after beating the level, which requires you to search for Yoshi Eggs in each level, the jar sections has recieved a new music, giant enemies and giant vegetables can be used as a projectile and every character got voices! To put it simply, Super Mario Bros. 2 is a masterpiece. It is simply great, enjoyable and it is also very easy, which is good for both newcomers and veterans in the series. The Advance remake adds more things and makes the overall experience even more enjoyable. Overall, Super Mario Bros. 2 is a great game, and you should play it. ~Locky Category:Locky vs. Gaming